


Home

by Syndcates



Series: Diacate Oneshots [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Tom wants to go home. Dianite just wants Tom back.





	Home

Dianite had watched in shock as his champion - his boy - pulled back the bowstring, aiming for the god himself. Their eyes met, and Dianite saw tears pooling in the young man’s eyes. Tom released the arrow, watching as it flew directly into the chest of his god. The arrow disappeared, and Dianite collapsed onto the cobblestone ground. Everything faded to black.

Many months had passed since his beloved champion had shot him, but Dianite held no ill-feelings towards the boy. They had been having a courtship for sometime before his passing, and Dianite found himself missing his champion more and more as the days went on. Dianite smiled as he thought of his champion, Tom. The boy had stayed with him, even when that horrid thing had its hold on his mind. Dianite shuddered at the thought of it. It had twisted and manipulated the god into attacking his brother and hurting his sister and her follower. His poor sister. He sighed and sat in his temple, wishing for his beloved to come back to him.

Hesitant footsteps echoed through his temple. Dianite shot up, his eyes darting around, in hope that his boy would be the one to walk through the doors. However, fate was not on Dianites side. A man with a red scarf wrapped around his neck wandered into the main hall of the temple, eyes going wide as he saw the god. Dianite felt disappointment flood through him. It wasn’t his Tom. He didnt even know this mortal!

“D-Dianite?” The man stuttered out, staring at Dianite in shock. Dianite took in the man’s appearance. He looked almost the same to his Tom, but more rugged. Part of his face was green, the same as that of a creepers.

“Who are you?” Dianite scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. The man looked crestfallen at Dianite’s remark.

“I-I’m Mot…” Mot glanced around the temple. Dianite narrowed his eyes at Mot.

“How did you get here.” Dianite spat out, standing quickly. Mot stumbled back slightly, surprised at Dianite’s sudden anger.

“I-I… Mianite and Ianite said that you would probably be here, though they warned me not to come here.” Mot said, eyeing Dianite worriedly. Dianite sighed at the mention of Mianite and Ianite. They probably still thought he was out to get them.

“Did you come with anyone else?” Dianite asked.

“Well, I came here alone, but myself, Alyssa, Spark, and Jeriah came from a different world.” Mot explained, nervously fiddling with his scarf.

“Tell me more about your… companions.” Dianite sat back down, and gestured for Mot to do the same. Mot began to tell the story of how the four had fallen from the sky.

—

“And I came here to see you because I was curious.” Mot finished. Dianite nodded, deep in thought.

“You said that you hadn’t seen anyone that I described?” Dianite said, staring at Mot curiously.

“No one except for Redbeard.” Mot shrugged. “Sorry. I don’t know what happened to your ‘Tom’ but he isn’t here.” Dianite huffed, standing once more.

“You can leave now. I need some time.” Dianite waved his hand at Mot dismissively. Mot nodded, and stood, glancing back at the god as he left. Dianite watched him leave the Nether, a cold feeling growing in his gut. His champion. His Tom. He and his friends hadn’t returned. Now, Dianite knew from previous encounters with the void that it was easy for something to go wrong. Especially when dealing with mortals. Dianite shuddered at the thought of the zombie captain, the one who had been slain by her own brother.

If something had gone wrong, it could mean a number of things for Dianite’s champion. He could have gotten trapped in the void for the rest of his mortal life, or killed instantly by the void itself. He could have traveled through a tear in the void, and ended up in another dimension. There were an infinite number of things that could have happened to his champion, his boy, and it made Dianite boil with anger. The chance of him seeing his beloved Tom again was very slim, and the chance of seeing him alive and uncorrupted was even smaller. Dianite couldn’t believe it. He was never going to see his Tom again.

—

It was all a blur after Dianite was shot down. All he could think of was that look on his gods - his lovers - face. That look of regret and understanding. It made Tom sick to his stomach. He had killed his god. His friend. His lover. What had he done?

His friends had all congratulated him on defeating the evil Dianite, but he wanted to tell them that he hadn’t always been that way. Tom could remember a Dianite that was kind and good, like his brother but less uptight. Someone he could rely on. Tom didn’t miss the look that Ianite gave him in her temple, the one of knowing and understanding his pain. She too remembered the other Dianite. The uncorrupted one.

Then Capsize happened, and they were jumping through the void - which was really a stupid idea if you asked Tom - and they were falling. And falling. And falling.

Suddenly, they woke up in a prison cell. They learned of the land of Ruxomar, and the town, Dagrun. The prince was explaining something as he led him around, but Tom could'nt concentrate. Why had he shot at his god? What would Dianite think of him when they got back?

“Hey Tom, you ok? You seem a little out of it.” Tucker waved his hand in front of Tom’s face, snapping the man out of his thought.

“O-Oh sorry Tucker! I was just, y'know, thinking about stuff.” Tom replied, grinning sheepishly at the older man. Don’t let him notice that you’re sad about Dianite. No one else was, so why should you be? Tucker let out a snort of amusement.

“Alright. But try to not get left behind, ok?” Tom nodded, quickly catching up with the group. Ok Tom, you’ve gotta stop thinking about him. It’ll only make things worse.

–

Many months passed, and Tom and his friends met both Mianite and Ianite. However, he hadn’t yet met Dianite yet, mainly out of fear but also because he knew that it would hurt to see Dianite again. Especially after what he had done. His friends had tried to persuade him to meet the god, but Tom refused each time.

Tom sighed as he sorted through his chest. At least he was far away from the others. It provided him with some peace and quiet, for once.

“Well, this is certainly a nice setup.” Tom yelped as a very familiar voice came out of no where. He scowled and picked up the items he had dropped, carelessly tossing them back into the chest where they came from.

“What the hell dude! You could have at least given me some warning” Tom threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. Dianite chuckled, the sound making Tom shiver a little bit. He sounded exactly like his Dia.

“Sorry boyo. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Tom shrugged, continuing to sort through his chest.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode.” Tom asked.

“I wanted to see my Mot’s counterpart. We were… close.” Dianite trailed off. Tom stiffened. They were close? “Something wrong?”

“How… close were you two?” Tom forced himself to relax. It wasn’t like his Dia would like this Mot, right?

“We were very close, as we were business partners and quite good friends. We were ah… also… how do I put this… partners?” Dianite replied. Tom hummed, mulling over the facts he had just learned. So they were like him and his Dia. Tom snorted. Things didn’t change that much between worlds.

“So you were lovers?” Tom grinned, stepping back from the now-sorted chest. Dianite let out another chuckle.

“I mean, neither of us were even close to telling each other about how we felt, but we did have a couple of interesting… 'business meetings’.”

“Oh, so you were friends with benefits?”

“I-It’s not like that! We both have feelings but-”

“I get it, dude. Me and my Dia were the same way.” Tom could tell that what he had said had shocked Dianite. “We skirted around each other for ages before we got together.”

“Do you miss him?” Dianite asked, his voice going quiet. Tom sighed and looked at the ground, contemplating on whether or not to tell the god the truth.

“Yeah, I miss him. I miss him a lot.”

—

Tom hated Mot. Well, maybe hated wasn’t the right word. He disliked him, that was for sure. The man had came through a portal not that long ago, somehow finding his way back to his own world. Mot and this world’s Dianite hadn’t spent that long apart since his arrival, and it was making Tom feel, well, he didn’t know how to describe it. He just wanted to spend sometime alone with Dianite, even if it wasn’t his Dia. But no, apparently Mot had to be there every single time he wanted to talk to the god. Tom didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was getting clingy. Seeing another him made him realize how easily his friends could drift away from him.

“Boyo.” Dianite said, startling Tom once more. Tom held a hand to his chest, scowling good-naturedly.

“You’ve really got to stop doing that.” Tom chuckled, putting down his tools.

“Listen, I know you and Mot haven’t really er… gotten along since he came, but I’d at least like you both to make an effort.” Tom huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do I have to?”

“Well… no, but it would make me happy if you two started to get along.” Dianite sighed. “The sooner you two start working together, the sooner we can start to get my body back.”

“Fine. If I have to.” Tom began to put away his tools. As soon as he was done, Dianite teleported him to a table with a nice red and white table cloth spread over it. Various plates and cutlery were spread around the table, even though there was only two seats. One of those seats was taken up by Mot, who glanced up from his book when he heard Tom sit down.

“So…” Mot began, placing his book down beside his chair.

“We’re supposed to become friends or something I guess.” Tom said, resting his chin on his hand and looking at Mot boredly.

“Uh, yeah, we are. Or, we’re at least supposed to start getting along better.” Mot replied, sitting back in his chair. Tom sighed and sat up.

“Look, it’s not like I dislike you, or don’t want to be your friends or anything. It’s just weird, because we’re technically almost the same person, and I just… I don’t know…” Tom shrugged his shoulders.

“Here, let’s talk about ourselves. I have a daughter, Alyssa, and I live - er lived, that is - in a town called Urulu.”

“Any you totally have a crush on Dianite.” Mot’s face flushed, the man himself stuttering and looking shocked.

“E-Excuse me?” Mot asked, staring at Tom in surprise. Tom snorted, grinning impishly at MOt.

“Y'know, he told me that he felt the same way towards you, but y'know, since you obviously don’t have a crush on him in any way, I’ll have to let him down easy.” Tom chuckled as the non-creeper side of Mot’s face flushed even more.

“W-What about your Dianite! Didn’t you love him!” Mot stuttered out, scowling at Tom. Tom stopped laughing, staring at Mot.

“Did you talk to him?” Tom’s voice was quiet and hesitant, the exact opposite of what he had just been.

“I mean, a couple of times yeah but-”

“What did he say? About me?” Tom bit his lip nervously, waiting for Mot to tell him how Dianite had told Mot how much he hated Tom, how much he wanted nothing to do with him.

“He told me how much he missed you, and asked me to ask Mianite and Ianite if there was any hope of you coming back. They weren’t sure at the time, so they said no.” Mot replied looking at Tom worriedly. Tom felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. He wasn’t mad at him? Dia really missed him? “It really hurt him to see you gone. I could see it, and so could everyone else.”

“Y-You really mean it? He actually missed me?” Tom wiped his eyes as soon as he felt them start to sting. Now was not the time to be crying over his Dia.

“Yeah, he does.”

—

He were finally home. After all that stuff with Ianite and Mianite and Botan, they had finally made it home. He had been waiting for ages to get home to see his Dia, and then when he finally got there, he put it off. Tom was nervous. What if he changed in all the years we haven’t seen each other? What is he hates me? The final push that made Tom actually go was Mot. Mot had told him to just go, and that he’d be alright.

Tom hesitantly stepped into the nether, avoiding the few pieces of soul sand and the holes that littered the area. He could see the temple from here. Carefully, Tom made his way down, slowly walking down the familiar route. His hand trailed over the worn stone bridge that connected the temple to everything else. Breathing in and out, Tom readied himself. You can do this. Just be calm.

His footsteps echoed through the empty temple as he walked inside. Tom glanced around, though he didn’t see anyone. Tom bit his lip nervously, checking once again to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“Dia? I’m home.” He called out, his nervous voice quietly echoing around the temple.

“T-Thomas…” Tom turned sharply and ran into his Dianite’s arms. He gripped the other tightly, not wanting to lose him again.

“D-Dia I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Tom sobbed into Dianite’s chest as the god lowered the two down onto the floor, hugging the mortal to his chest.

“It’s alright Tom. You’re here now, and I’m fine, and we’re together again.” Dianite murmured, holding Tom close as his sobs got more and more violent.

“I-I don’t… Dia I’m sorry.” Tom wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffing. Dianite smiled at Tom, nuzzling his nose into Tom’s hair. Tom huffed slightly and continued to wipe his eyes as Dianite messed up his hair, to tired from crying and to emotionally drained to care.

“I forgive you Tom. Even though there’s not really anything you did wrong.” Dianite kissed the top of Tom’s head, causing the younger man to giggle slightly.

“God I missed you.” Tom muttered, shifting so that he was sitting in Dianite’s lap. Dianite chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tom’s waist.

“So did I.” Dianite smiled as Tom wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tom snorted at Dianite’s response.

“Shut up, you big sap.” Tom lent in and kissed Dianite, one hand cupping Dianite’s face, the other clutching his shoulder tightly. Dianite hummed and tightened his grip on the man in his lap. The two separated, both breathing heavily.

“God, I’m so glad you’re home.” Dianite growled, leaning in to kiss Tom again. Tom sighed into the kiss, and curled a hand into Dianite’s hair.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
